Prima parte (Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina)
I Part 1 of Netflix's supernatural drama Chilling Adventures of Sabrina was picked up for a 10-episode order on December 1, 2017.'Riverdale' Off-Shoot 'Sabrina' Moves to Netflix With 2-Season Order The full season was released on Netflix on October 26, 2018. An eleventh episode, titled "A Midwinter's Tale", was released as a Christmas special on December 14, 2018. Sinossi Mentre si avvicina il suo sedicesimo compleanno, Sabrina deve scegliere tra il mondo delle streghe della sua famiglia e il mondo umano dei suoi amici. Basata sugli Archie Comics.Netflix Original - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Cast Cast Principale *Kiernan Shipka come Sabrina Spellman (11/11) *Ross Lynch come Harvey Kinkle (11/11) *Lucy Davis come Hilda Spellman (11/11) *Chance Perdomo come Ambrose Spellman (11/11) *Michelle Gomez come Mary Wardwell / Lilith (11/11) *Jaz Sinclair come Rosalind Walker (11/11) *Tati Gabrielle come Prudence Blackwood (11/11) *Adeline Rudolph come Agatha (11/11) *Richard Coyle come Faustus Blackwood (10/11) *Miranda Otto come Zelda Spellman (11/11) Secondario *Abigail Cowen come Dorcas (11/11) *Lachlan Watson come Susie Putnam (11/11) *Bronson Pinchot come George Hawthorne (7/11) *Gavin Leatherwood come Nicholas Scratch (7/11) *Darren Mann come Luke Chalfant (7/11) *Christopher Rosamond come Mr. Kinkle (6/11) *Justin Dobies come Tommy Kinkle (5/11) *Adrian Hough come Mr. Putnam (6/11) *Alvina August come Constance Blackwood (4/11) *Anastasia Bandey come Dorothea Putnam (4/11) *Annette Reilly come Diana Spellman (5/11) *Ty Wood come Billy Marlin (4/11) *Peter Bundic come Carl Tapper (4/11) *Alesandro Juliani come Dr. Cerberus (3/11) *Georgie Daburas come Edward Spellman (3/11) *Jason Beaudoin come Jesse Putnam (2/11) *John Rubinstein come Daniel Webster (1/11) *Heather Doerksen come Gryla (1/11) Episodi |scrittore = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa |direttore = Lee Toland Krieger |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = While Greendale readies for a Halloween eclipse, Sabrina faces a crucial decision and Harvey makes an unexpected declaration. }} |scrittore = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa |direttore = Lee Toland Krieger |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = A legendary guest visits Spellman Mortuary, Ambrose explores a grim revelation, and Sabrina stuns the coven with a shocking announcement. }} |scrittore = Ross Maxwell |direttore = Rob Seidenglanz |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = As Sabrina confronts a long line of family secrets, Harvey faces turmoil at home -- and shares a secret of his own. }} |scrittore = Donna Thorland |direttore = Rob Seidenglanz |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = Sabrina takes a weekend trip. Father Blackwood poses a pivotal question. Roz and Susie stage an impromptu -- and unnerving -- sleepover. }} |scrittore = Matthew Barry |direttore = Maggie Kiley |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = A mysterious demon wreaks havoc on Spellman Mortuary. Sabrina goes rogue and puts her powers to the test. }} |scrittore = Joshua Conkel & MJ Kaufman |direttore = Rachel Talalay |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = Harvey, Roz and Susie explore a mysterious force of evil. Sabrina digs deeper into Ms. Wardwell's intentions. Hilda pursues a new beginning. }} |scrittore = Oanh Ly |direttore = Viet Nguyen |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = The coven prepares for an annual ritual as Harvey takes part in a Kinkle family tradition. Sabrina grows suspicious of Lady Blackwood. }} |scrittore = Lindsay Calhoon Bring & Christianne Hedtke |direttore = Maggie Kiley |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = A disaster rattles the Greendale community. Desperate to help, Sabrina attempts a new kind of dark magic -- with the assistance of an unusual ally. }} |scrittore = Axelle Carolyn & Christina Ham |direttore = Craig William Macneill |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = Sabrina recruits Roz for a crucial mission. Susie reconnects with her past. Lord Blackwood challenges Aunt Zelda's authority. }} |scrittore = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa & Ross Maxwell |direttore = Rob Seidenglanz |prima = October 26, 2018 |trama = A revolutionary attack divides the witches and mortals of Greendale, and Sabrina braces for a life-changing choice. }} |scrittore = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa & Donna Thorland |direttore = Jeff Woolnough |prima = December 14, 2018 |trama = As the winter solstice approaches, Sabrina orchestrates an emotional séance with serious consequences, and Susie's merry plans turn menacing. }} Note di produzione *Casting began for the series on September 27, 2017.Twitter Confirmation - DavidRapaportCasting (@RapaportCasting) - Twitter *News on the spin-off series being ordered to pilot was released on October 12, 2017. It was set to be shot in Vancouver during the Spring of 2018. However, at the time there was still no news on whether it will be a separate pilot or a backdoor pilot on an episode of Riverdale.The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Riverdale Spin-off Gets Pilot Order from CW? - SpoilerTV *Netflix announced that the series had received a straight-to-series, two-season order on December 1, 2017. *The writers' room opened on December 4, 2017. *Filming for the first two seasons began on March 19, 2018, and ended on December 5, 2018.NEW SERIES: Kiernan Shipka Cast as Teenage Witch SABRINA in Netflix’s RIVERDALE Spinoff **Originally, it was supposed to start on February 19, 2018, and to end in October. Production Dates-Various Shows **Production wrapped on the first part on August 17, 2018.Rob Seidenglanz - Instagram *On January 17, 2018, it was announced that there are no plans as of yet for a crossover with Riverdale.Netflix's Sabrina TV Show Has No Plans Yet to Crossover With Riverdale **However, this does not mean that a crossover has been completely ruled out. In a recent interview with KSiteTV, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa revealed that any potential crossovers are to be determined.Could Riverdale & Sabrina Still Cross Over? - KSiteTV *On January 23, 2018, the title of the premiere was revealed to be "Chapter One: October Country". *The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina web-television series is filming in the City of Surrey in Cloverdale, British Columbia, Canada. "WBTV Canada Production Services Inc. is filming the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina in Surrey from March until December 2018. A few recurring filming locations have been selected in Cloverdale, including the building formerly known as Dann's Electronics at 5657 176 Street. The storefront will be transformed into a main character's business. The production company is planning to use the 176 Street location two to three times per month while filming, in one to two day periods."'Chilling Adventures of Sabrina' television series to film in Cloverdale Galleria Immagini Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Netflix Poster.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Official Poster.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Official Banner.jpg Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina_Official_Poster-2.jpg The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Script.jpg Sabrina-Concept-Art-@RobertoAguirreSacasa-@Malicebot.jpg Salem.jpg Spellman Mortuary.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Sabrina.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Sabrina (2).jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Sabrina (3).jpg Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina-First_Look-Sabrina_(4).jpg Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina-First_Look-Harvey.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Father-Blackwood-Sabrina-Hilda-Zelda-Prudence-Agatha-Dorcas.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Sabrina-Father-Blackwood-Zelda-Hilda-Ambrose.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Mary-Susie-Rosalind-Sabrina-Harvey.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Dorcas-Prudence-Agatha-Weird-Sisters.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Zelda.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Mary.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Father-Blackwood-Sabrina.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Ambrose.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Susie-Rosalind.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Nicholas.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-First Look-Hilda.jpg Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina-First_Look-Sabrina-Hilda-Zelda.jpg Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina-First_Look-Sabrina-Mary.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Sabrina-Zelda-Hilda.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Aunt-Hilda.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Ambrose.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Aunt-Zelda.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Sabrina-Harvey.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-George-Hawthorne.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Rosalind-Sabrina.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Ambrose-02.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Mary-Susie-Rosalind-Sabrina-Harvey.jpg CAOS-S1-Sabrina-Spellman-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Ambrose-Spellman-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Hilda-Spellman-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Zelda-Spellman-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Rosalind-Walker-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Harvey-Kinkle-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Susie-Putnam-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Weird-Sisters-Dorcas-Prudence-Agatha-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Mary-Wardwell-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Father-Blackwood-Promotional-Portrait.jpg CAOS-S1-Father-Blackwood-Promotional-Portrait-02.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Father-Blackwood.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Mary.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Prudence-Sabrina-Dorcas-Agatha.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Sabrina-Harvey-02.jpg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Ambrose-03.jpeg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Ambrose-04.jpeg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Susie-Rosalind.jpeg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Sabrina.jpeg CAOS-S1-Promotional-Images-Prudence.jpeg Video Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Teaser Happy Birthday HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Official Trailer HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Clip Salem Appears HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Featurette Inside the World of Sabrina Spellman HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Clip Postpone the Baptism HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Get Ready for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Opening Credits Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Surviving Exam Hell Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina The Cast of Sabrina The Teenage Witch Reacts Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina What I Wish You Knew About Being Nonbinary Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Gavin Leatherwood Basting a Turkey HD Netflix Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Cast Show You How To Flirt Charm Battle Netflix "Sabrina" Cast Plays 'Witchcraft Do's & Don'ts' Game E! Red Carpet & Award Shows "Chilling Adventures of Sabrina" Cast Spill on Their Roles E! Red Carpet & Award Shows Kiernan Shipka Reveals How She Transformed Sabrina E! Red Carpet & Award Shows Kiernan Shipka & Ross Lynch Talk Characters' Relationship E! Red Carpet & Award Shows Note Categoria:Stagioni Categoria:Prima Stagione (Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina)